Modern digital television systems can be programmed to record broadcast content, including broadcast digitized content, that is received over a satellite link or cable link. The content typically includes television programs and accompanying commercials, and once programmed, the recording device of a system records the desired shows.
Currently, among other methods a viewer can use the electronic program guide (EPG) of a TV to record a show that is listed on the EPG, assuming that the show is on a subscribed-to channel. But if the show is on an non-subscribed-to channel, it can't be recorded, of course, even if it's listed on the EPG. Should the show later become available on a subscribed-to channel, the viewer must notice it and cause the show to be recorded, even if it is many months in the future. As recognized by the present invention, this is inconvenient.